The Moon Will Come Twice Around
by ravensterling123
Summary: One-shot. For Ulquiorra's birthday. I'm not going to explain it because I'm scared I'll give the whole thing away! Ulquihime and character death. If you die while reading the story, then please accept apologies. R&R please!


**Okay! So tomorrow (Dec 1) is ulquiorra's BIRTHDAY! So i decided to write this fanfiction! It's a only one chapter but I assure you it'll be worth it! SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULQUI-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!**

**Ulquiorra: Okaay... your point in saying this?**

**Me: I-It's your birthday... the day you were born.**

**Ulquiorra: sooo...**

**Me: _ never mind i do not own bleach... yet...**

**Ulquiorra: Onto the story -_-**

Orihime sat by the hospital bed looking down at her love. She looked at her cellphone. It was December first.

"It's your birthday Ulqui-chan", Orihime whispered into his ear with a weak smile.

"I told you not to call me that Orihime.", Ulquiorra said. Orihime giggled. It was a typical Ulquiorra to say something like that. Even with cancer he could keep his straight face no matter how bad the pain. He had been admitted to the hospital less than two days ago and now he wanted to go home. The doctor said he only had a couple of hours left to live unless a miracle happened. Orihime's eyes watered again at the thought of losing her beloved. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Tatsuki, Uryu, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and all of their other close friends stood outside the door watching the two talk. They were beyond sad as well. They entered the room and smiled trying to lighten up the mood. Stark, Hallibel, and Nel came rushing into the room with a green cake with "Happy Birthday Ulquiorra-kun" sprawled out in black frosting.

The trio smiled and put the cake on Ulquiorra's lap pulling out a single black candle and lit it. They all began to sing,

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ulqui! Happy birthday to youu!". Ulquiorra somewhat smirked and blew out the candle. Orihime kissed him gently on the lips and smiled. She pulled out a green giftwrapped box and handed it to him. He looked at her and unwrapped the box to reveal a black necklace in the shape of a bat with the letters "Murciélago" written on it. Orihime helped him put it on and she smiled very happily.

"I saw it earlier before we had to come here and thought it would suit you.", she said as she looked into his eyes. Those emerald eyes could take her without even trying.

"Thank you", Ulquiorra said as he looked into her eyes. Those gray eyes could take him without even trying. He felt something inside him twist, his breathing became labored.

Orihime's eyes widened and she grabbed his hand, holding it tight. The others ran out to find a doctor ( it was night so there weren't many), leaving Ulquiorra and Orihime alone. Ulquiorra's breathing became steady again.

"Orihime I love you. I always have, from the minute I saw you.", Ulquiorra said his eyes, fluttering.

"Ulquiorra... please don't do this I love you. Please..."

" I love you Orihime. Always." he said as he smiled on last time before his beautiful emerald green eyes shut for good. The others came rushing in with a doctor. Orihime heard them calling her name telling her to snap out of it, to get up. Her mind swirled she could only imagine Ulquiorra's face in her mind. Memories flooded into her head. The day they got married. The times they went to the park just to sit and look at the stars. THe time he had saved her from a gang all on his own. The times he rested his head on her lap while she combed through his soft, shaggy hair. They all came to her as she looked blankly into her dead husband's corpse. She felt herself being lifted. She felt the cold wind hit her face. Then she felt warmth. She was back at home. Alone. Again. After her brother had died she thought she would always be alone. Maybe it was supposed to be that way. Maybe god just really hated her.

* * *

_December 25:_

It was Ulquiorra's funeral. Orihime stood there watching the preist do his job. She literally saw Ulquiorra standing there a small smile on his face. After it ended she moved closer to 'Ulquiorra'. He looked at her smiled, and faded away like ashes. She stood there alone, with red roses in her hand. Her body trembled as she placed the flowers down. She took one last look at the grave before heading home.

* * *

_58 years later:_

Orihime was 78 now. She lay back in her bed, her body bed-ridden. She looked up at her ceiling and smiled. It was finally that day. She scanned the room and looked out the window one last time before closing her eyes for the last time.

She awoke to a very sandy place. It was somewhat cold. She looked over herself before realizing. She was a teenager again. A soft shuffle got her attention got her to look around. To her joy, standing before her was her beloved Ulquiorra. He was in what looked like a uniform. It was up to his neck, with a tailcoat and baggy-ish pants under. She looked at what she was wearing. Something similar nut it had some differences. She looked back up to Ulquiorra again, tears in her eyes. She rushed to him and gave him a giant hug. Ulquiorra smiled and pet her hair.

"This is real right? I'm not going to wake up with you not by my side right", Orihime questioned as the both of them held eachother.

" No, my dear, this is perfectly real.", Ulquiorra replied a small smile on his lips.

" B-but where are we?", She asked scanning the area around her for the second time.

" We are in Hueco Mundo", Ulquiorra said leading them towards a white tower,"There is a man there who will take care of you. He has been taking care of me."

"Oh. Hey Ulquiorra?", Orihime asked holding Ulquiorra's hand tightly as if the slightest release would make him dissapear.

"Yes, love?", he asked leading the way still.

"You will never leave me again right?"

" Never again love, never again", he said as they walked to the tower to live with eachother happily for the rest of their lives.

* * *

***sniff* I cried while writing that! My heart still hurts! That's all! Um... no, Ulquiorra doesn't have a hollow mask. he's not of the espada yet. The other espada will come later when they die, but I'm not continuing this story. I'm sorry that it was early but the idea came to me and I was like " Must publish it todayyy" okay? So Sorry for the earliness.**

**Ulquiorra: I guess this story wasn't all that bad. Thank you Raven.**

**Me: *beams* Anything for you Ulquiorra 3 Anyways... thank you! Please review and...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULQUIORRA!**


End file.
